


Kaleidoscope ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

by CherryNINI



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Feelings, M/M, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: Jongin wanted just to enjoy reading his book but ended up experiencing a storyline out of a romance novel with Yukhei, for better or for worse.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	Kaleidoscope ( Lukai / Caskai / 욱카 )

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lukai Month♡

After a long day of practicing for the last concerts of their tour the residance they were cohabiting in was now buzzing with life. Some were relaxing watching a local talk show in the living room, others either locked in their rooms napping or chatting with eachother while playing video games, showing off their skills. 

Jongin would've loved joining them but the only thing he wanted to do right now was just trying to find some time for himself and a calm place to enjoy a good book. And that's how he ended up in Yukhei's room. 

Jongin was now sitting on the bed, legs folded, feeling cosy because of the shower he had just took before coming here, reading one of his favorite novels from Keigo Higashino. Yukhei didn't seem to mind letting him stay there before he entered the bathroom a while ago.

The creak of a door was heard and when Jongin lifted his head from his novel he saw a hand appearing from the bathroom's doorway waving.

"I, uh I forgot my bathrobe on the bed"

Jongin couldn't help but smile. Even if they had gotten closer these past few days, Yukhei was still reluctant to present her nudity.

"It's just me, you could've just came out and took it" Jongin tried to not let his amusement creep in his voice, closing his book before getting up to give the bathrobe. 

A stifled 'thanks' came to him, followed by a rustle of fabric. It was a sudden gesture 

"Are you blushing?" Jongin kept on teasing him.

The answer came down as an embarrassed growl, and a few seconds later Yukhei stepped out of the bathroom, the skin his bathrobe didn't cover was still steaming because of the passage of the hot water on it.

Droplets of water were still falling from his hair strands, he took gratefully a towel Jongin has handed him so Yukhei could try to dry his rebellious hair before he went back to his book.

Yukhei sat down to check his phone and started drying his hair leisurely with the towel before it began to slide from his head when he got distracted by something on his screen and started typing on the phone, the towel was now resting on his shoulder his hair still damp.

Jongin shook his head and went to stand between Yukhei's legs, grabbing the towel he took the task to do it by himself, offering him a massage while drying his locks. Although surprised at first, Yukhei immediately gave him a satisfied grin.

"Dry your hair properly, you don't want to catch a cold in the middle of our first tour do you?" Jongin tried to reprimand him but couldn't fight the fondness that could be heard in his voice and seen on his face. 

"Mmh..it feels really good when you do it" Yukhei said closing his eyes drowning in the pleasant feeling.

Jongin chuckled and continued his action with his hands for a few minutes. Once his hair was properly dried, Jongin started playing with the towel and blindfolded his friend.

"Hey hey, now it's getting a little bit more interesting" an amused Jongin said .

"Hey!" Yukhei couldn't even put the act of being annoyed before he started laughing loudly, he couldn't help it.

Yukhei's preferences were no longer a secret for Jongin. How his eyes lingered a little bit too long on Jongin when he though Jongin wasn't paying attention. How he gets tense for a second when Jongin clings to him before completely enjoying the comfort of it. On the other hand, Yukhei was trying to restrain himself knowing that his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated and that he would have to keep them buried in his heart not envisaging there would be a possible spark of chance for him. In fact, Jongin had always shown his interest toward womens very clearly. So Yukhei got caught up in his little games at the slightest provocation without any ulterior motives. After all, his rather naughty friend had never seemed to be bothered by it.

They've gotten along and became close few weeks after superm got formed always fooling around with eachother and enjoying the other person's presence however, they had only really gotten to know each other recently. A few days earlier, after Jongin got hurt onstage and Yukhei had decided to assist and take care of him always keeping an eye on Jongin even tough it hadn't been a severe injury.

Yukhei grabbed Jongin's wrist taking them down and tangled their legs nearly making both of them fall on the bed which got a shriek out of Jongin. Yukhei looked up at him grinning.

"Let's go out and breath some fresh air. Do some shopping? I have some things I want to buy before we go back home" Yukhei asked.

"Yeah that's a great idea, just let me get changed quickly" he eyed Yukhei's bathrobe "You should do the same and let's meet downstairs" Jongin smiled, gladly accepting this invitation and was already heading out forgetting his book in Yukhei's room. 

"Tell me, this isn't yours..." Jongin told him visibly taken aback and worried at the same time. 

"Nah it's Lee Sooman's one I just stole the keys" he started laughing when Jongin a deadpan look "I'm joking, it's a car I've rented"

He winked at Jongin to reassure him. They got into the convertible vehicle before Yukhei started the engine and pulled out from the parking lot.

Yukhei experienced some difficulties focusing mainly on the road. Despite himself, this insatiable urge to keep glancing at Jongin invaded him. 

They had spent most of their time exploring the city and its various shops. Yukhei was already planning from the beginning on buying souvenirs for his mom and getting some things for himself while Jongin got carried away and ended up getting way too many clothes and gifts for himself and his family but mostly for his niece and nephew showing Yukhei everything he picked for them proudly. He found it endearing how much Jongin adored those kids, showing Yukhei the kids' pics and videos when they were in a café and telling him that he should absolutely meet them after the end of the tour when they'll get back to Korea. 

Captivated by the seascape that paraded before his eyes as they drove along the coast road, Jongin couldn't help but avidly observe the waves. Wishing to feel the sand with her bare feets but not wanting to bother the other man with his caprice. 

However, Yukhei was already getting to know and understand him well enough. After hours and hours of observation during these first weeks spent together, for his merit Yukhei could now interpret the slightest of his expression. Silent, he spotted a vacant place and parked on the side of the road. 

When Jongin gave him an intrigued look, Yukhei replied to him with an amused smile

"You were dying for it, right?"

Jongin didn't answer, he just smiled back at him and got out of the car seduced by his concern.

The golden sun that had brightened the day was now basking in magnificent orange hues, ready to die in the heart of the ocean. Witnessing a majestious sunset that was happening in front of them, Jongin was mesmerized by the scene. A salty breeze rose and caressed them. 

This romantic-looking painting soon awoke Yukhei's senses. As he stared at Jongin from the corner of his eye, his heart leapt in his chest. Troubled by the intimate revelation of his feelings, he sudden need to confess it and the fear of risking to break their friendship if his intentions were revealed false, he redirected a confused look towards the landscape.

A late fall evening, on a beach, far from home, alongside Jongin. Just the two of them... This situation might not be repeated for a long time or maybe not at all. He couldn't have asked for more.  
Mustering up the courage he took Jongin's hand in his.

"You know, Jongin-"

The words had escaped before he could give it a second tought, uncontrollable.

Jongin was watching him now, attentive, more beautiful than ever. His face exuded serenity, eyes lit by a flame of curiosity, showing that he was waiting for the rest of Yukhei's sentence.

Embarrassed, Yukhei shifted his attention to the horizon. 

This hand taken; 'Jongin.'

Those captivating eyes 'I love you.'

The fear of being rejected 'How should I tell you that?'

Jongin squeezed the hand in return and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Let's take a walk on the sand, please" Jongin demanded with simplicity.

Surprised, Yukhei tilted his head to the side. The explanation didn't take long to come.

"I want to combine the pleasure of the seaside with your presence"

Yukhei then offered his companion the most beautiful smile, a joyful, pure, almost a childlike smile.

Treading on the fine sand, relishing in the sound of the waves, the scenery and the presence of the other, neither of them dared to speak and trouble it. The newly lit spark which was representing a chance of the reciprocity of their reciprocated attraction still troubled them. This truth that Yukhei was about to confess was intoxicating, giving him the effect of a thousand butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Even the sky which was now dotted with the first stars seemed to be watching them, waiting for the next step they would take.

Yukhei suddenly stopped, drawing the attention of Jongin. He leaned over gently placed a kiss on Jongin's beautiful lips. 

Jongin could not restrain a startl and stepped back, his face crimson. He hadn't expected such a gesture. But what could we expect from an unpredictable wind like Yukhei? Nothing and everything. And it was precisely this eccentricity that charmed the whole audience of Yukhei.

Regaining confidence, Jongin came closer and did it on his own this time, almost begging for kisses. His request was met and a deliciously eager mouth fell on Jongin's demanding more. Jongin responded parting his lips and moaning in contentment as a wave of well-being, contentment and pleasure overwhelmed them.

Reason and prudence grew stronger than their building love and desire when they heard a dog barking and the two young mans parted from eachother, glancing at a man who was walking his labrador not paying much attention to them, their cheeks now scarlet after this moment of fleeting madness. It was a relief not being recognized by the few people who came to enjoy the sunset in this chilly weather but they still couldn't be reckless and act bold in front of others.

"I think we should head back" Jongin said not meeting his eyes 

"Hmm yeah" Yukhei responded 

With his hands in his pockets, Yukhei walked ahead, drowned in his confusion. Jongin quickly joined him, wrapped his fingers around Yukhei's sleeve and started walking next to him. Content with that gestures a flattered smile bloomed on Yukhei's face

When they reached the car Jongin noticed only now that he had forgotten his phone on the car's dashboard during their stroll on the beach. He checked it and found a couple of missed calls and messages from their manager.

"Is it Taemin?" Yukhei asked him 

"The manager actually, he's asking where we've been" Jongin started to dial the number "you forgot your phone haven't you?"

"Yeah. I guess it's better this way I don't have to deal with his ranting, sorry in advance if you get scolded on my behalf" Yukhei winked. 

Jongin pouted at him and swatted Yukhei's arm while making the call but it didn't last long before both of them started laughing at their silliness. 

The sea's color was beginning to change due to the sun which was now limited to a few rays illuminating the beach before it had to die in the horizon.

While Jongin was conversing on the phone Yukhei took the time to really bask in the moment in what had just happened between them. It was a half-frightening and apprehensive moment but also a delightful and reassuring one at the same time. This love, freshly revealed but destined to be hidden from the rest of the world, from their entourage and maybe from the closest people still had a disturbing side and a certain uneasiness. What future could they hope for now? Two individuals of the same sex who were attracted to each other would be difficult to integrate into the society if they get found out. Were they ready to accept all the sacrifices that would flow from their forbidden love? 

Yukhei couldn't care less. Having recognized his attraction to same sex for years now, he had had all the time to think about it, get used to the idea and accept himself even after debuting as an idol. 

But how would Jongin approach the situation and embrace it. Jongin who has always been with womens...

"He wants us to-" Jongin started saying after he finished the call.

"We will hide it" murmured Yukhei with a serious look on his face.

Astonished, Jongin looked down and turned his head away. Unlike Yukhei, he wasn't that experimented in that domain and did not know what was awaiting them. Would they be considered as an abnormality or would they instead be adopted by them? Should they expect a drastic turnaround from their loved ones, the ones they were close to? 

But was it really necessary to take all of this into account? Was their newborn relationship filled of love not enough to defy the barriers and chains that held the doubt and insecurity in them?

"I want to be with you, I will be able to bear the consequences" Jongin replied looking at him with a determined look on his face."I have the impression of living a dream or one of those films that I accused of being stupid clichés. A sky doused by the stars of the night, the lulling and rhythmic repercussions of the waves and an irreplaceable muse by my side"

These words brought a long shudder to Yukhei. Poetry had never been his strong point, but the words coming out of Jongins mouth took on a whole new meaning and finally became intelligible to him.

"Kiss me" Jongin demanded.

Yukhei happily agreed to his pleading giving a longish more assertive kiss this time compared to their first one.

"Hmm aren't we going to be late" Yukhei asked when they broke apart.

"We are already late anyway" Jongin told him like it was the most normal thing.

They both giggled before getting lost in another loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel for this story.  
> Is it their 'happy ever after'? Let's see😉


End file.
